Tes actor ala shinobi
by Namikaze Scarlet
Summary: "Test actor ala shinobi" tsunade terjerat hutang kepada seorang produser dan harus membayar nya dengan seorang actor yang akan dipilih melalui kontes akting di konoha
1. Chapter 1

"Test actor ala shinobi"

Sudah 2 hari Tsunade menggalau dan tidak tidur dan sama sekali tidak mau bicara..  
Semua shinobi yang melihatnya merasa heran dan prihatin terhadap keadaannya itu, terutama Sizune. Semua shinobi sudah berusaha menanyakan keadaannya itu, tetapi dia tidak mau menjawabnya.

"Ada masalah apa nona Tsunade?" Sizune bertanya dengan wajah yang cemas, tetapi tsunade tetap saja diam.

"NENEEEEK" terdengar dari luar pintu dan "BRAAAAKK!" semua yang ada didalam ruangan hokage sweatdrop melihat pintu ruangan tersebut yang telah jebol akibat tendangan dari langit, Uuuuppss, ngayal bener masa ada si madun di konoha-_-

Ok, back to story (bener gak tuh tulisannya, bodo' amet deeh)  
"Narutooooo! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pintu ruangan kuuu!" teriak tsunade dengan evil mode yang on *wiihh ngeri  
"nenek, ada dua orang besar yang mecari mu!" jawab naruto  
"haah.. aku sudah tau itu" tsunade langsung drop  
"apa itu yang membuat mu menjadi terdiam nona?" lanjut sizune. "haah.. ya, sebenarnya aku berhutang pada seorang produser sebanyak 5.000.000 yen, dan aku harus membayar nya dengan seorang actor, tapi di sini mana ada yang cocok menjadi seorang actor" jelas tsunade yang kemudian langsung meminum sake nya. "apa kau bilang? Actor? Apa nenek tidak lihat didepanmu ini telah berdiri seorang actor yang pastinya akan sangat terkenal?" naruto menjelaskan dengan pede nya "apa? Siapa? Aku? Aku kan perempuan mana bisa menjadi seorang actor" sizune heran dengan dipenuhi rasa kegeerannya "aakkh, bukan kau tapi aku tauu! Masa' kalian gadak yang nyadar ssihh" naruto emosi. "naruto apa kau tidak sadar? Orang sepertimu apa bisa jadi actor? Hahahaha" sambung ino yang baru saja masuk ke ruang hokage. "hokage, apakah anda mencari seorang actor keren? Bagaimana jika kita buat saja kompetisi actor shinobi?" jelas ino dengan senyumannya yang ngebunuh..

plaakk* author digampar  
ino:eehh author maksud lo apa bilangin senyum gue ngebunuh haah?  
author: eeh, author gak ada maksud apa apa kok,*sambil megangin pipi author yang digampar ino._.

Kembali ke cerita.

"kata katamu ada benar nya juga ino.. baiklah sekarang aku tugaskan kamu untuk memilih beberapa orang yang akan manjadi calon actor"  
"baiik" dengan perasaan yang senang.

*Bersambung*

nih akan terus berlanjut..  
sorry kalo gajeeeeeee...  
mumet banget waktu buat nih fic._.

yang mau lanjutannya mohon di review yaaa...  
yang ga mau lanjutannya juga gak apa, yang penting di ripiu aja yoooo


	2. Chapter 2

"Test actor ala shinobi"

Sudah 2 hari Tsunade menggalau dan tidak tidur dan sama sekali tidak mau bicara..  
Semua shinobi yang melihatnya merasa heran dan prihatin terhadap keadaannya itu, terutama Sizune. Semua shinobi sudah berusaha menanyakan keadaannya itu, tetapi dia tidak mau menjawabnya.

"Ada masalah apa nona Tsunade?" Sizune bertanya dengan wajah yang cemas, tetapi tsunade tetap saja diam.

"NENEEEEK" terdengar dari luar pintu dan "BRAAAAKK!" semua yang ada didalam ruangan hokage sweatdrop melihat pintu ruangan tersebut yang telah jebol akibat tendangan dari langit, Uuuuppss, ngayal bener masa ada si madun di konoha-_-

Ok, back to story (bener gak tuh tulisannya, bodo' amet deeh)  
"Narutooooo! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pintu ruangan kuuu!" teriak tsunade dengan evil mode yang on *wiihh ngeri  
"nenek, ada dua orang besar yang mecari mu!" jawab naruto  
"haah.. aku sudah tau itu" tsunade langsung drop  
"apa itu yang membuat mu menjadi terdiam nona?" lanjut sizune. "haah.. ya, sebenarnya aku berhutang pada seorang produser sebanyak 5.000.000 yen, dan aku harus membayar nya dengan seorang actor, tapi di sini mana ada yang cocok menjadi seorang actor" jelas tsunade yang kemudian langsung meminum sake nya. "apa kau bilang? Actor? Apa nenek tidak lihat didepanmu ini telah berdiri seorang actor yang pastinya akan sangat terkenal?" naruto menjelaskan dengan pede nya "apa? Siapa? Aku? Aku kan perempuan mana bisa menjadi seorang actor" sizune heran dengan dipenuhi rasa kegeerannya "aakkh, bukan kau tapi aku tauu! Masa' kalian gadak yang nyadar ssihh" naruto emosi. "naruto apa kau tidak sadar? Orang sepertimu apa bisa jadi actor? Hahahaha" sambung ino yang baru saja masuk ke ruang hokage. "hokage, apakah anda mencari seorang actor keren? Bagaimana jika kita buat saja kompetisi actor shinobi?" jelas ino dengan senyumannya yang ngebunuh..

plaakk* author digampar  
ino:eehh author maksud lo apa bilangin senyum gue ngebunuh haah?  
author: eeh, author gak ada maksud apa apa kok,*sambil megangin pipi author yang digampar ino._.

Kembali ke cerita.

"kata katamu ada benar nya juga ino.. baiklah sekarang aku tugaskan kamu untuk memilih beberapa orang yang akan manjadi calon actor"  
"baiik" dengan perasaan yang senang.

*Bersambung*

nih akan terus berlanjut..  
sorry kalo gajeeeeeee...  
mumet banget waktu buat nih fic._.

yang mau lanjutannya mohon di review yaaa...  
yang ga mau lanjutannya juga gak apa, yang penting di ripiu aja yoooo


End file.
